old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Student
"Psst... Wilhelm – what answer did you get for question eleven?" Basic (Core) The great cities of the Empire have many universities. Most, like the Imperial School of Engineers in Altdorf, are funded by the state. The first college in the Empire was established in Nuln and that city is still famous for its learning institutions (and, ironically, its Imperial Gunnery School). Students across the Empire can choose from a wide variety of courses, from history to anatomy to science. Of course, many study nothing more than the bottom of a bottle and wash out of school in less than a year. Elven Students don’t go to Imperial universities, but learn from their own loremasters instead. Halfling students are admitted to Universities on sufferance, due to an obscure piece of Imperial Ordinance demanded by the Elder of the Moot. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (any one), Academic Knowledge (any one) or Gossip, Charm or Consume Alcohol, Heal or Search, Perception, Read/Write, Speak Language (Classical), Speak Language (Reikspiel) Talents: Etiquette or Linguistics, Savvy or Suave, Seasoned Traveller or Super Numerate Trappings: Two Textbooks corresponding to Knowledge Skills, Writing Kit Career Entries Dilettante, Envoy, Grave Robber, Minstrel, Noble, Valet Career Exits Agitator, Apprentice Wizard, Barber-Surgeon, Cartographer, Engineer, Envoy, Initiate, Physician, Scholar The Imperial Degree Being a student is one thing, but being a student who completes a degree is another entirely. The taverns and flop houses of the Old World are filled with adventurers with partial and unfinished degrees. An Imperial degree is a legal document from an accredited university that verifies a student’s successful completion of a comprehensive program in a specific field of study. Basic literacy is a general requirement for admission to all Imperial universities. There are basic and advanced degrees available to the student with the appropriate prerequisites. A student may earn multiple degrees over their careers, and compare them with fellow academic colleagues as badges of honour. However, a student’s learning is often limited by available funds to pay tuition, rather than a lack of ambition. The Wissenburg Schoolmaster As a former sergeant in the Nuln standing army, Nicolai Kessler had seen his share of good men cut down by the inexperienced leadership of spoiled young lords. Time and again Nicolai overstepped his station to forcefully mentor his fresh-faced commanders in “everything they don’t teach at the War College.” Before long, the 21st Nuln Handgunners earned a reputation for producing reliable officers, and Nicolai became affectionately known as the “Wissenburg Schoolmaster”. Although he would never admit it, the name had an unfortunate irony that annoyed the proud sergeant, since he could neither read nor write. But then the Battle of Nuln Fields changed everything. Nicolai awoke among the Shallyans without his left eye or hand. Although his bravery and sober action had saved many lives, Nicolai despaired. He knew his time in the army was over, and there would be no one else to challenge the stubborn young lordlings and shape them into leaders of men. For his bravery in battle, Nicolai was granted a sizable pension. The men who served under him had such great esteem for their sergeant that they petitioned the Countess von Liebwitz to award him a scholarship to the university. But sadly, the petition had to be rejected since literacy was a requirement for admission, and the Wissenburg Schoolmaster could not read. When Nicolai’s former commanders learned of his plight, they organised a new petition and lent their considerable family influence to his appeal. The officers declared that Nicolai must be allowed to enter the university, were he rose in the professorial ranks and continued his instruction in everything they don’t teach at the War College.